


i can’t handle change

by orphan_account



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Afterglow performs their last live together.
Relationships: Aoba Moca & Hazawa Tsugumi & Mitake Ran & Udagawa Tomoe & Uehara Himari
Kudos: 18





	i can’t handle change

Moca sighed. She wasn’t ready for this live. It was going to be Afterglow’s last performance together. Himari and Tomoe would be moving to America for university in a few weeks, Tsugumi had decided to take over her parents café full time, leaving her and Ran on their own. She didn’t want them to leave. She wanted to keep performing together. Unfortunately, her wishes could not be fufilled.

* * *

“Hey, hey, hoh! Come on guys! This is our last live, can’t you say it this one time?!” Himari slumped. Tomoe chuckled at her attempt to get them to cheer with her. 

“We don’t have time for that, Himari.” Ran turned to look at her with a straight face, before going back to their practice room to grab her guitar pick.

“Hey, Moca-chan, you okay? Normally you’d be teasing everyone right now.” Tsugumi snapped Moca out of her thoughts. “A-ah.. I was just— thinking. That’s all.” She sighed for the hundredth time today. “Moca, if you’re nervous, just shake it off ‘kay? This is no different than any of our other lives.” Tomoe said. 

“Mhm! You know, Lisa-senpai told me if you blow on your finger it’ll make that feeling in your stomach go away!” Himari smiled. 

“No, it has nothing to do with being nervous. Can I tell you guys something after we’re done...?” 

* * *

Afterglow walked onto the stage, the crowd cheering loudly. As Ran began introducing themselves, Moca tried her best not to cry when she mentioned this being their last performance. She took a deep breath before playing the beginning of ‘ONE OF US’. 

“Himari, Tomoe, Tsugu, Moca, do you guys wanna say anything before we leave?” Ran turned to them.

“Mm! I love you guys so much! Our bond will never be broken!”

“As much as I wish we could stay, all things come to an end.”

“Yup! What Tomoe-chan said! Just promise me you guys won’t forget about me.” 

At that point, Moca could not hold in her tears anymore. She began to sob, she didn’t care that the audience was staring at her. She hated change, all she wished for was for Afterglow to stay together.

“...Moca!” They all said in unison. Himari rushed to give her a hug, while the rest walked over to her.

“I-it’s okay, I just- I don’t want this to be over.”

And just like that, the live was over.

* * *

Tomoe took a sip from her water bottle. “So, what was it you wanted to tell us..?” She asked as they walked out of CiRCLE.

Moca stared at the ground.

“I’m not good at expressing myself.”

“Is.. that it?” Ran asked.

“No, I.. I think we should stay together. We can keep playing.” She looked back up at everyone. Hoping they would say something.

“We.. can’t.” Ran looked down.

“I thought so. If I’m being honest, I never wanted to be in Afterglow at first. I always just followed Ran. But, I grew to like it.” Moca smiled.

“As much as you like bread?” Himari giggled.

“No, nothing can beat Moca-chan’s love for bread.” Moca pulled her emergency bread out of her bag.

“She’s about to do her speech about bread again, isn’t she?” Ran sighed.

Tsugumi giggled. “I’m gonna miss this. I love you guys.”

“Tomoe and I will come back in a year to visit. We can perform then.” Himari said.

Moca’s eyes grew. “Really..?”

“H-himari! You decided that without me!” Tomoe shot a glare at the pink haired bassist. 

“You never said you’re against it...”

Ran smiled. “I think we can do that.”

“Yaay! Hey, hey, hoh! Wait- guys, GUYS! COME BACK JUST SAY IT ONE MORE TIME! PLEASE! I-“ Himari sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> i made this while crying idk if its good but 😁👍 i tried. i also wanted to make moca more than just funny bread girl. thanks for reading <3


End file.
